


The Voices of God

by Suede_sarcasm



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A Very Very short Character study, Entomologist!Angie, OF, talent swap AU, very unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suede_sarcasm/pseuds/Suede_sarcasm
Summary: A short character study of Talent swap SHSL Entomologist!Angie.I wrote this like a Year ago and i'm tired of it sitting on my computer so here it is.





	The Voices of God

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh i'm not happy with how this turned out but whatever. It's been sitting on my computer for a year so it's time to either publish it or delete it.

Angie Yonaga heard god in the world around her. You see, Angie had a connection with god, a strong bond that let her know above everything else in this world, she was loved by god. On her island there were plenty of opportunities for God to whisper in her ear. A gentle moth landing on her shoulders as she explored the jungle floor. Proclaiming it’s will and angie would obey. Cataloguing the moth in drawing, just as god commanded. Angie spoke to the jungle, She knew of its burdens and creatures, She knew of it’s plants and it’s suffering. Angie had a deep connection with the forest, she heard god calling in it’s spiders, building murals of silk, and she created in tandem, learning the spider’s name as she took it’s image in her compendium. God spoke through these creatures, Smaller than those with fangs proper but dangerous enough so Angie felt it all in god's love when they traversed her hands and she left unscathed. 

Calling these insects was the technical term, in that there was no denial but to angie they were messengers of god. She could hear the voice of the forest, She could hear the god of the island. Gods will came in whispers, She could hear them, She would be the vessel of these messages to the masses, Through direct word of mouth she could spread God’s will, Since it seemed God only loved Angie enough to let her hear the whispers. The people of the island were skeptical at first, As angie expected they would be, she warned them not to scoff at gods messages or his will or they would be punished. Those that lived fearful of their god fufilled God’s requests, but it was not enough.

Angie never captured God’s fellow loved ones for long, A cage of plastic was not ideal for someone of such grace, As soon as Angies deft hands finished their perfect two dimensional rendition she allowed the butterfly free. As the butterfly left it’s confinement Angie had realized the familiar cacophony of whispers that made up the background music of her had faded. The Bugs, no, God himself told of an impending storm and Angie thought it all but right to those who had scoffed at God’s message. Their retribution would be swift, but Angie was safe.  
After all Angie was loved by God.

The Storm they say, Destroyed a village on the southern side of the island, Many had died. Angie heard it in the Caterpillar nestled in it’s cocoon, Resting in the Wreckage. This was Gods will. Punishment so divine angie couldn’t help but smile as she walked down the beach where Wreckage had Settled. This was what they had deserved for ignoring God’s messengers, for ignoring Angie, God’s vessel. 

Yes Angie Loved God and God loved Angie, The Bugs told her so. They whispered in her ear and she carried out the will of god. This is how it would always be. People would recognize her for Gods work, And she would let them. 

It’s not everyday you earn a title like SHSL Entomologist for nothing, Angie was so happy when She would be recognized as the vessel of god. She would be so happy God’s messenger lead her to a bigger world. She would tell others of the whispers. She was so happy That god spoke to her, Loved her.


End file.
